Talk:Blacksmith
I am not completely sure, but in Chapter II, when you meet Yeavinn for the first time in the swamps, you can bring a letter to Vivaldi for him (Yaevinn's letter in Worth its Weight in Gold). I had the feeling this also made the Order armorer decline service to you as well. Reading up on the quest, the final notes mention that authorities do not like Scoia'teal helpers, so this quest should change the attitude of the armorer. — AEon 15:55, June 13, 2010 (UTC) You may need to revisit this reforging instructions. Admit I'm new to the game but evey time I click on the reforge icon I just get a buy/sell screen . Chapter 2. Using the armourer as the dwarf isn't happy with me. Why is this dark grey text on black so I can't see it ? :What browser do you use? — Game widow 13:59, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Going to go spare - wrote a lot including proof reading and corretions then preview and IE says it can't load the page and it is all lost !!! Again: I think it is the 64bit version of IE. IE in any case Just popped back to say I think I've worked it out. The order armourer has no expensive swords for sell if I don't bring the meteorite. It was described as a reforge not a sell & buy action. I was hoping to use the witchers sword as it has proved useful. That's the thing with this game, many things are not instictive, and are simply confusing. OK once you know, but a nightmare beforehand. :I was also a bit thrown by the "reforging" of swords when I first played the game, but basically, you need either 3 pieces of meteorite or 3 runes and the screen does look just like the buy/sell screen. If you are a sword collector though, once you have your 3 meteorite pieces/runes, store you current sword at an inn, then go to the black smith, then you'll have both your plain sword /and/ an enhanced one. :As for stuff not being saved here on the wiki, there have been server problems for the last week, and occasionally you just get booted off the system, or told that you can't make changes. The best thing to do is to use the back navigation option within your browser and try saving again. :And as for the colour of the background and text, what you should be seeing is a dark grey background with white or very light grey text, not black, like the image below: : — Game widow 19:04, January 15, 2011 (UTC) This is a test Hmmm interesting, the work PC is also gets an edit window that is very dark grey font on black background, so it may not be 64 bit related. Unsure what to suggest. :Is it possible that the 64-bit IE client has some settings for font colour, etc, that override the website choices ? Alternatively, you could report this to the Wikia tech team (bugs@wikia-inc.com) and perhaps it's something they can fix — Game widow 15:58, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Cheers, The work's PC is a 32 bit XP machine, so I no longer think that's it. I guess I can always write in the text editor and then c&p if I'm concerned. Just seems strange I'm the only one to have mentioned it. Maybe it is a case of having set up the PC's appearance and this site not taking that into account ?